


Dance with me

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Dancing makes them both feel things





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
This fic is an entry for Choices Weekly Prompt, the prompt was: He was coming back to a place he’d hoped he would never see again.  
I sinned, which means this fic is NSFW  
Enjoy! <3

Kids were the typical patients of the pediatric unit of Edenbrook, but sometimes teenagers were put in there too. That was the case with Nico, a good and kind fourteen-year-old. He helped the doctors and nurses with entertaining the kids every chance he got. He was attending the dancing school since he was five, so his knowledge and abilities in that matter were impressive.

When he was released from the hospital, he prepared two special “thank you” gifts. One for each of his favorite doctors.

Ethan Ramsey and Clarissa Herondale.

Those two were his regular guests. Claire often came over to talk with him about books, movies and games. That’s how Ethan would usually find them, deep in conversation.

The presents were in fact invites to a special dancing show in his school.

They were together when they opened the envelopes, sitting on the couch in his office, files in front of them. Claire was excited, she told Nico on multiple occasions how she’d love to come to one of his shows.

Ethan loved how her face lit up with excitement, it was his favorite sight. Well, _one of his favorites._

His heart stopped for a moment when he saw the name of the school that Nico was attending. That was when he realized what was happening.

**He was coming back to a place he’d hoped he would never see again.**

_His old dancing school._

Ethan hated that place with fierce passion. Throughout his whole teenage life his mother made him attend those classes. While he could dance like no one else in his circle of acquaintances, he never wanted to go to that school, so it was hard for him to enjoy dancing.

But Claire didn’t know that. And he loved her too much to take that away from her. So, he decided to get through the nightmare, for her.

The fateful day came, Ethan was waiting for Claire to come out of the bathroom. He had black jeans and a black shirt on, leaning against the wall, yet to see his girlfriend.

She emerged from the bathroom, and he swore his mind dissipated.

Claire was dressed in a sapphire blue dress, coming just below her knees, fitted at the top and getting looser towards the bottom. There were a few golden specks here and there, sparkling brightly. Her legs were clad in golden heels with straps and her hair was in an elegant ponytail. The earrings she got from him hanging delicately and a matching necklace dropping low on the naked skin of her chest.

He was stunned, speechless. She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying with her every move.

“Like what you see, Dr. Ramsey?” teasing him was one of her favorite things to do nowadays.

“Very much, Rookie. Though, I think I’ll need to do a bit more thorough examination. Come here.” He pulled her to him by her waist.

She kissed his neck delicately, nipping on the skin, drawing out a low growl from him.

“Oh, Rookie, the things you do to me…” his strangled voice shot desire straight through her.

“All the good things, Doctor. But before we go too far, we have to stop. We’re never going to make it there if we continue.” She pecked his lips one final time and dragged him out the door.

\---------

The building didn’t change at all. Same walls, same halls, same feelings in his chest.

Claire, on the other hand, was ecstatic, taking in her surroundings. A little bit of her excitement was rubbing off on him.

Ethan wrapped his arm around her waist, stroking his hand up and down her side gently. So far, no one has recognized him.

And he may have spoken too soon.

“Ethan? Oh my, how are you, dear?” he winced at the voice coming from behind him. Claire looked at him curiously before they both turned around.

“Hi, Mrs. Park. I’m good.”

“I didn’t know you were coming! What brings you back here?”

“Nico gave us the invites. We just couldn’t resist.”

“Ah, yes, Nico, our angel. And who do we have here?” her gaze turns towards a very confused Claire.

“This is Clarissa Herondale. My girlfriend. Claire, this is Mrs. Rosalind Park. My… friend.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Park.” She put her hand out for a handshake, but the older woman wrapped her in a bear hug, pulling her away from Ethan for a moment.

As soon as she let her go, his arms were back on her, pulling her to his chest, hugging her from behind.

“It’s lovely to meet you too, dear. But Ethan here is not telling the whole truth. I was his dance teacher when he was a teenager.”

Claire tried to look at him, but his grip on her tightened, sending her a message. _Later._

The bell rang and the lights flickered.

“The show is about to start. I’ll let you get to your seats. Enjoy.” She smiled brightly before leaving them.

“_Dance teacher?_ My, my, Dr. Ramsey…”

“Stop.” He hid his face in her neck, his nose touching her skin there.

“Come on. Tell me.”

They sat down, his arm thrown over her shoulders, his fingers toying with her necklace. His other hand was holding hers softly, stroking his skin with his thumb.

“My mother made me attend the classes. I hated it. Still do, all the time when I have to dance, I want to punch something.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. Not all the time.”

“All the time.”

“Even with me?” she challenged him, her eyebrows raising.

“… _most of the time._”

“You’re going to have to show me your moves.”

“Hell no, Rookie. Not happening.”

“Please?” she bat her eyelashes at him, a sweet smile on her face.

He leaned in to kiss her ear tenderly.

“… No.”

She looked disappointed but knew better than to push him.

\---------

The show came and went, a blur in his mind. all he could focus on was the look on her face. He really didn’t like dancing, but then again, he has never danced with _her_.

Mrs. Park came out of the crowd to say a few words and invited everyone to join the students in dancing, the dancefloor open.

The soft and delicate song came on, the opening notes of a waltz flowing in the air.

Ethan turned to look at his girlfriend, the longing on her face hurt him.

He stood up and extended his hand to her.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you out to dance.” He said, his voice genuine and sincere.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to dance.”

“I don’t want to dance with anybody. I want to dance with _you_.”

“I don’t know how to dance that…” her face flushed as she took his hand and let him lead her to the dancefloor.

Ethan pulled her close, his one hand holding hers, the other on her waist softly. She was a little stiff, feeling a lot less confident than usually.

He pressed a tender kiss to her hand.

“It’s just you and me, baby. Look into my eyes and let me guide you.” he whispered, an instant wave of relief washing over her.

The music began properly, and they began dancing.

His grip on her was gentle but secure. And his eyes never left hers.

Claire could see in the corners of her eyes how many people were watching them. Watching _him._

“Everybody is looking at you.” she whispered, unsure of how she should feel about that.

“No, darling. They’re looking at _you_.” he pulled her even closer, nuzzling his nose against hers.

The music came to an end. Ethan took this opportunity to dip her low and kiss her slowly. He didn’t care how much attention he was drawing to them. He saw how many men looked at Claire, want in their eyes. _He wouldn’t have any of that._

The applause didn’t stop him from prolonging the kiss, a small smile on his lips. He pulled her up, his arms still firmly around her, and finally broke the kiss.

“Thank you for the dance, Miss Herondale.” He teased her, smirking.

“Thank you, Ethan.” The sparkle in her eyes and a wide smile on her face were enough of a reward for him.

He walked them out, giving her a private tour of the school, he even showed her his photo on one of the walls from when her was younger.

_The things he wouldn’t do for her…_

\------------

After a few more hours of walking around the school, finding Nico and talking to some people there, they finally made their way home.

He went to walk Jenner while she began preparing dinner. Twenty minutes later he walked through the door and found her by the stove, humming some tune to herself and swaying her hips.

The desire from the afternoon was back, twice as strong. He put on a slow, sensual song and went to stand behind her.

She heard the music and knew he was back. Deciding to tease him a little, she started dancing a little to the rhythm. His hand flew to her hips, his face close to her face, nipping on the skin of the back of her neck.

“I know what you’re doing.” He murmured into her ear, his breath hot on her skin, making her shiver.

“I have… uh… no idea what you’re talking about…” she moaned softly when his lips grazed her earlobe.

His hand moved to the stove, turning off the burners, turning her towards him, his hands gripping her hips, pulling her close.

“_Dance with me…_” his hand pulled her towards the living room, holding her close with the other, moving his hips in time with hers.

The more they danced the more their bodies rubbed against each other, sparking the fire. She kissed him, biting and pulling on his lip, holding his head in her hands, keeping him in place.

Ethan moaned in between the kisses, the feel of her body so close to his making him delirious; finally, after a whole day of having to restrain himself, being able to touch her was like a salvation.

He slowly guided them towards the side of the room, big windows taking most of the wall, showing a breathtaking view.

Claire trailed her hands down his neck, working the buttons of his shirt, then taking it off altogether. She kissed him more fervently, leaning back a little, their bodies still moving with the music.

His hands moved to her legs, bunching her dress up, caressing her thighs, her bottom, her back, all the way up to her neck and back down to her waist, feeling every part of her skin he could. While exploring he discovered, to his delight, that she was not wearing a bra. The soft skin of her back was hot under his touch.

She made a quick work of undressing him completely and stepped back, admiring her work with a smirk on her face.

“_Now_ I know why that body looks like _that. _I mean, how could it not? After all those years of dancing…” she trailed her eyes from his feet to his face, her gaze leaving a path of flames on him.

“You look overdressed, if you ask me. Let me help you with that.” he reached for her again, kissing her softly, conveying his emotions into it.

He worshipped her. Body and soul. She was his own star from the sky, only for him, lighting his way through the darkness.

His hands moved to the back of her dress, pulling the zipper down, exposing her body inch my inch. He hooked his fingers on either side of her underwear and pulled them down, leveling the playing field.

They were staring at each other. Not the first time they had the chance to see one another like that, but for them, each time was like the first time, discovering something new about the person they loved.

Something about feeling the presence of the other person with nothing in between was intoxicating, created a unique bond.

Ethan moved towards her, she began moving backwards until her skin met the cool glass of the window behind her, jumping at contact. He backed her against it again, kissing her hungrily, helping her get used to the temperature of the smooth surface.

“It’s a good thing my apartment is so high up and there are no neighbors.” He said, but his words came out as a loud groan as her hands began their ministrations, moving down his stomach, lower and lower, touching him gently, then alternating between hard, fast and slow, soft strokes, bringing him to the edge of insanity.

“_Mi stai uccidendo, amore mio.”_ He choked out, his voice a broken cry from all the pleasure and teasing.

His words, every time he spoke Italian, made her heart melt. He didn’t use that language as often as she would have liked, his voice was so smooth when he did that.

“Why is it that you are glad the apartment is so high up?” she asked, torturing him slowly, testing his boundaries.

“Because I don’t have to worry about other people seeing me do this.” He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around, her front facing the city, her hands against the cool glass while he stood behind her. His breath caused goosebumps to form on her skin, a shiver of anticipation ran down her back.

He entered her in one, smooth thrust, pressing her onto the glass. Their groans melted into a harmonious sound.

Ethan’s forehead fell against her shoulder, panting heavily as he moved, trying to set a rhythm, but struggling with it. All because of her, and because of what she was doing with her hips. Pressing back against him, rolling them.

“Ethan…” she moaned, unable to form any thoughts or words, all she could do is just feel.

They were climbing together, closer and closer. Ethan grabbed on to her, his arm around her waist, the other on the window for the additional leverage, his mouth next to her ear.

She came first, crying out his name, like a prayer, screaming his name out for the whole world below them to hear. He followed her a few thrusts later.

_“Sei_ _la mia vita.” _He cried out, coming, his body falling onto hers, pressing her into the glass.

A couple of minutes passed before they stepped away from the window, spent, a smile on their faces. They pulled their clothes back on and went to finish their dinner.

As they were laying in bed that night, Ethan couldn’t help the thought that slipped into his mind.

Maybe those dance lessons weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
